Ninjago: The Ninja of Life and Death
by dominiquequeteetaytoe21
Summary: She ran away, they found her, trained her, she was kidnapped, they are worried, they find help, they build... She is the Ninja of Life and Death
1. Run!

It was a rainy and stormy night in Ninjago City. The city was sleeping except for one particular house. In that house lived the Shironoko family. They lived at the very edge of the city.

"Come on now Mitsuki, dinner is ready!"

"One second mom!"

Mitsuki raced down stairs to get dinner. She sat down next to her parents.

"Mitsuki." said her mom.

"What's up" asked Mitsuki cheerfully.

"Your father and I were going to ask you about an ongoing issue... " said her mom with a concerned look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well-"

"Are you talking about THAT?!" interrupted Mitsuki.

"Yes, we get calls from your school that you keep talking to what appear to be spirits and ghosts of dead people." said Mitsuki's dad.

"Dad, I already explained that they just talk to me." explained Mitsuki.

"There's no such thing as ghosts or spirits"

"Yeah there are, you just haven't seen or heard one!" shouted Mitsuki standing up and spilling food everywhere.

"Please sit down." asked Mitsuki's mom softly.

"No."

"Sit down" said Mitsuki's dad roughly.

"No."

"Please Mitsuki, sit" said her mom even softer.

"NO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE ON YOUR MOTHER!" shouted her dad.

"Daichi, please" plead Mitsuki's mom.

"NO, KASUMI! THIS GIRL'S BEHAVIOR IS OUT OF CONTROL!" shouted Mitsuki's dad standing up.

"OKAY! FINE!" shouted Mitsuki heading for the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" shouted her dad.

"SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"

"WELL I'M SORRY TO UPSET YOU BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" shouted her dad grabbing Mitsuki by the shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" Mitsuki tried getting away, but her dad's grip was to firm.

"GO UP TO YOU'RE ROOM! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GO UP TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" screamed her dad.

"Daichi, please. Stop." plead Mitsuki's mom one more time hoping for him to stop.

While Mitsuki's dad was turning around to answer her mother, Mitsuki somehow managed to wriggle out of her dad's hands and run.

"MITSUKI! WAIT!" shouted her mom racing after Mitsuki.

"RUN! RUN AND NEVER COME BACK!" screamed her dad and closed the door with a bang.

Mitsuki ran and ran, her house getting smaller and smaller, eventually out of view. All of her clothes were soaking wet but she kept running, tears streaming down her face disguised as raindrops.

Mitsuki was already running for 1 hour. Her legs hurting and her body aching, but she still kept running. By the time she saw the sign "You are leaving Ninjago City, come back soon!" she was exhausted. Suddenly huge pain struck over her left leg so she fell.

"I must've sprain my ankle." she thought to herself, but she didn't care. She lay there in the dirt, cold, wet and not wanting to live anymore. With no where to go and nothing to think she closed her eyes and thought:

"Maybe I'll finally die tonight"

Mitsuki lay unconscious on the ground.


	2. Lost and Found

The ship was on air as always and Sensei Wu was already and going to wake everyone up.

"Wake up, everyone time to train" shouted Sensei Wu while banging his staff on a teapot.

"Come on! One more minute...ZZZZZ" said Jay before drifting back to sleep.

"You all should have had enough sleep, or were you playing video games all night, Jay?"

"Uh! What did I miss?" asked Jay turning his head in confusion.

"Get up Jay!" said Cole and picked Jay up throwing him on the floor.

"Easy there!"

"Well you weren't getting up."

"Well...YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME ON THE FLOOR YOU-"

"Jay..." Sensei Wu interrupted.

"Uh, I mean. Thank you Cole for waking me up."

"Jay, you really shouldn't be playing video games all night you know." said Kai trying to hold in the laughs as hard as he could.

"Shut up!" said Jay, as everyone laughed and got dressed.

A couple of minutes later everyone were back at the deck and ready for training, except for Jay of course... He was very tired.

"Do we really HAVE to train today, we were training everyday for nearly a month now?" asked Jay.

"Well, you know our motto Jay, real ninja NEVER quit!" said Zayn.

"Yeah I know that ninja never quit and blah blah blah, but we do deserve at least one day off, right Sensei Wu?"

"Sensei, he has a point." said Kai.

"Yeah, we do deserve a day off." said Lloyd.

"Well, I suppose you could get this one day off." said Sensei Wu.

"Yeah!" shouted Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zayn and Jay.

"Finally, we could get a day off!" thought Zayn to himself while walking to the edge of the deck.

While Zayn was standing and enjoying the view he saw something unusual.

"It appears to be a life form. There is damage done, the life form appears to have a sprained ankle and is unconscious." said Pixal to Zayn.

"What?" Jay overheard Pixal.

"We should help them." said Zayn as he looked around for Nya so she could land the ship.

When the ship landed everyone headed towards the person.

"It's a girl?" asked Jay in confusion.

"No, Jay it's a clown." Cole answered sarcastically. "Of course it's a girl, why are you acting so surprised?"

"I just didn't think a 15 year old girl would be this far from the city, with a sprained ankle and all."

"Hmmm... It is pretty odd, we should ask her what happened when she wakes up." suggested Kai.

"Yeah, we'll do that." said Lloyd as he carried the girl to the ship.


	3. Wake

The girl was safely transported to the ship by Lloyd. She stayed unconscious for a few hours and finally she woke up.

"Ah, where am I?" she asked herself before trying to stand up from the bed and failing due to her leg injury.

"Ouch ouch ouch, that really hurt." she said.

Hearing foot steps she froze for a second and got back in bed as fast as she could.

"-So then I realized-" said Jay before Kai interrupted him. "Hey I was about to tell you the interesting part!" Kai pushed Jay in the stomach. "Come on man that hurt!"

"Shut up!" said Kai annoyed in a whisper.

"Oh, right..." said Jay in a whisper.

Kai and Jay moved closer to the bed where the girl was lying in and tried to see if she was still asleep. The girl closed her eyes in a hurry but they have already realized that she is awake.

"We found you lying unconscious on the ground." said Kai, trying not to frighten the girl.

"We thought you were dead meat so we brought you here and took care of your sprained ankle." said Jay.

The girl rose and turned around to face Jay and Kai.

"Who are you?" the girl asked them softly.

"We've got the same question for you. What's your name?" asked Kai.

"Does it matter?" she asked plainly.

"Of course it does! We have to get you back to your parents." said Jay as if it was something everyone knew.

"Your name, please." said Kai.

"You first." said the girl.

"I'm Kai and that's Jay."

"Mitsu." said Mitsuki trying to hide her real identity so she didn't have to get back.

"What about your family name?" asked Jay

"Don't have one."

"Are you... An orphan?" asked Kai trying not to get her upset.

"Y...yes." although Mitsuki knew she couldn't lie to them she did.

"I...I'm sorry" said Jay trying not to show sympathy for the girl.

"It's fine..."

"I will call all orphanages in the city to find your home." said Kai and smiled at Mitsu."For now you can stay with us"

Kai and Jay left Mitsu. She then lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"I didn't die after all." she thought to herself. "Maybe I've got something to live for." she then went back to sleep.


	4. Train with Us

The next day Mitsu woke up due to the sounds of fighting outside. Her leg felt better so she could walk. As she opened the door outside she saw Kai, Jay, a girl, an old man in a farmer's hat and a couple of other guys fighting.

"Oh, hey Mitsu!" noticed Jay.

"What is going on?" asked Mitsu in a confused manner.

"Oh, this is Lloyd, and this is Nya, and this is-"

"I'm not talking about that! Are we on a flying SHIP?!" Mitsu panicked.

"Yes, but don't worry we got it under control. WOAAAAH!" said Jay trying to calm Mitsu down but then the ship's starting to shake.

Everyone fell down and couldn't get back up.

"Don't worry guys! I'm going to fix this." said Nya as she ran to the control panel. "Phew, close one there!" said Nya in relief. "I'm Nya, and you are Mitsu? Am I right?"

"Yyes." said Mitsu quietly.

"There's no need to be shy!" said Kai and smiled. "All of them are mine and Jay's friends so you don't need to be scared."

"I am Lloyd!" said Lloyd cheerfully.

"I am Zayn."

"A droid?" thought Mitsu.

"I am Cole."

"Nnice... T... To meet you all."

"And this is Sensei Wu." introduced Jay.

"Can I talk to Mitsu?" said Kai. "Alone." then everyone left Mitsu and Kai alone.

"Kai?"

"Mitsu, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not finding your home."

"Oh, no no no it's fine. I forgot to tell you earlier that I actually don't live in an orphanage." lied Mitsu.

"Huh? Then where do you live?"

"I... I am from the streets."

"Oh. Do you wanna train with us?" said Kai changing the topic.

"Oh... Sure!"

"I will go and ask Sensei Wu about it, you wait here."

Mitsu lied, she lied about her home, parents even her name. She had to she couldn't take any longer of her parents. It wasn't always like that at one point in life she was an innocent and happy child, but the day it began. The day she started seeing things, she thought it was just her imagination, but the next day she saw them again and again. With time she accepted her powers, but her parents didn't. Yesterday night she did what she had to and no-one should change it.

"We are back." said Kai.

Kai and Sensei Wu were coming towards Mitsu.

"And I think it's a great idea for you to train with the ninjas, they could use some help."

"Hey, what does THAT supposed to mean?" said Jay as everyone walked back outside.

Mitsu laughed and smiled at Kai. Kai smiled right back at her.


	5. New Member

In the next hour or so Mitsu was getting ready for her first training session. She put on her training uniform Sensei Wu gave her and walked outside to find Sensei Wu waiting for her.

"Are you ready to train?"

"Yes."

Mitsu never been this excited in her life, he was going to train with the ninjas that saved her city millions of times, she was going to become one of them.

"For your first day of training you will fight with Jay."

Mitsu came forward to see Jay standing in his fighting position. Mitsu never experienced fighting before so she of course thought that she was going to fail.

"Ready... Now!"

Jay hit her head, but Mitsu managed to block the hit by grabbing Jay's hand. Jay then did a high kick. Mitsu bent down to try to avoid it. She then tried hitting him in the stomach but he grabbed her hand turning Mitsu around, Jay facing her back. Mitsu then stepped on Jay's foot, letting her go she turned around and hit him in the stomach as hard as she could so Jay fell down on the ground.

"Not bad for a beginner like you. " said Jay standing up.

"Thanks, I've never actually tried fighting..."

"You know, you're not bad, but we will make you even better."

"Thanks"

Jay was teaching Mitsu some of his fighting techniques and by the end of the day Mitsu was so tired that she was constantly falling down.

"I'm exhausted! What are we having for dinner?" asked Jay.

"I don't know, you should probably ask Zayn if you want to know." answered Lloyd.

"Oh sweet, it's his turn to cook today isn't." said Cole cheerfully

"Droid-I mean Zayn can cook?" asked Mitsu in surprise.

"O'course he can! He's like the best cook we could ever get here."

"Dinner's ready!" called Zayn to everyone.

Cole was the first one to sit at the table, Mitsu sat between Kai and Lloyd. Then Zayn came in with a big plate of Shrimp Tempura (deep fried shrimp), Aka Maguro Sashimi (Red Tuna Slices), a bowl of rice and Yaki Udon Soup (pan fried vegetables with yellow egg noodles).

"This looks delicious." thought Mitsu.

"Let's begin." said Sensei Wu as all of them bowed and started eating.

"I'm so full!" said Cole as he was patting his stomach.

"Yeah, me too. Zayn you really tried hard today didn't you?" asked Kai.

"Of course I did we have a new member in the team!" said Zayn and smiled at Mitsu, Mitsu smiled back at him.

"Not all droids are evil after all." thought Mitsu.


	6. Clean

The Destiny's Bounty was floating in the air peacefully as night struck over Ninjago it became quiet. Quieter than usual but it felt nice...

"Well I'm off to sleep, see you guys in the morning then!" said Jay and headed for their sleeping room.

"Yeah, I guess I will also go." said Cole and followed Jay.

"It is getting kind of late." said Lloyd and dragged Zayn behind him to the sleeping room.

"I shall go meditate and you two should clean up." said Sensei Wu pointing at Mitsu and Kai.

"I can help if you want-" said Nya.

"No, I want Mitsu and Kai to clean up." said Sensei Wu turning around and leaving.

"I'm sorry guys but I guess it's just you two." shrugged Nya and left.

"Ok then, you go grab the dishes and I will wash them" said Kai and entered the kitchen.

Mitsu felt confused and just stared at the kitchen door for a second.

"Dishes?" asked Kai looking out the door.

"Oh, right..." said Mitsu and started gathering the bowls and plates in to one big pile.

"Here you go!"said Mitsu as she handed the dishes to Kai.

"Can you please put these clean dishes in that cupboard there." pointed out Kai.

"Ok."

Mitsu took a couple of clean dishes and headed for the cupboard. She then felt something wet under her right foot and slipped getting all of the dishes up in the air. Kai was fast enough to catch four of the dishes but the rest were broken into thousands of small pieces. Only then Mitsu realised that Kai hugged her as if trying to protect her.

"What do I do? I can't push him off, he was trying to protect me!" Mitsu thought to herself.

"What's going on here?!"said a mysterious voice that happened to be Jay.

"Jay it's not what it looks like I promise!" said Mitsu pushing Kai away.

"I just heard a noise and decided to check it out."

"Did you here that?!" said Kai looking in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're not alone." said Kai.

"I will go get the others." said Jay and disappeared.

"I 'll go and wake Nya up." suggested Mitsu.

"No, I'll do that, you have to stay here!"

"But why?"

"Kai, are you ready?" said Lloyd.

"You've been training for only one day, you are not ready Mitsu, stay hidden." said Kai and disappeared into the dark.


	7. Mystery Guest

Kai and the others ran outside... There was a girl standing there with a whip in her hand, as the wind blew her silver white hair to reveal her big round eyes, one eye blue and other yellow glaring at them. She was wearing black tights, a very long grey shirt and black combat boots.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Lloyd stepping forward.

"Oh, so you want to know who I am, don't you know? I bet your sensei remembers..." said the girl smirking at them.

"Que?" asked Sensei Wu in surprise.

"Why yes my old, wrinkly friend."

"But how? How are you out of OniYoki? And how are you young again?"

"That, just found someone to possess."

"Ninja, try not to hurt the girl but get the demon out of her!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" asked Jay.

"I want you to hand over the ninja of life and death."

"But we don't have a ninja of such!" answered Kai.

"Oh really? then who's that hiding in the kitchen, might as well go and check."

"Mitsu... RUN! Everyone get Mitsu out of here, I will buy time!" shouted Kai while attacking Que, but Que was much stronger than him she wrapped her whip around him and made slight cuts around his body with the knife attached at the end of the whip, Kai tried breaking free but failed.

"Now now Kai, you're gonna tell me where your little friend Mitsu is or shit's about to get real.." said Que and smiled showing her white sharp teeth.

"Never! Even if I have to die I will never tell on my friends!"

"Awwwww, isn't that cute. Protecting our little friend aren't we?" said Que as she cut Kai's cheek with her long silvery fingernails.

As Kai squealed in pain he managed to break free from Que's grip and run.

"Where are we going? C'mon you didn't even try desert!" Que said and laughed.

Kai was still running Que chasing after him around the bounty, eventually Kai pushed Que off the boat.

"I will come back Kai and take your little friend!" said Que as she was falling down the boat.

"You can come out now." said Kai as Mitsu, Sensei Wu, Jay, Nya, Cole and Lloyd left the lower level of the boat.

"Sensei, who was that?" asked Jay.

"That was a demon also known as Que, she feeds on destruction and chaos." answered Sensei Wu.

"But what did she have to do with me?" asked Mitsu suddenly.

"This I don't know, but we've got plenty of time to find out. Everyone go to bed I have to talk to Kai."

Everyone including Mitsu left Kai and Sensei Wu alone.

"Kai I need your promise that you will protect Mitsu no matter what because she might be the lost daughter of the ninja of life and the ninja of death..."

"Does that make her the ninja of life AND death?"

"Yes, I don't think she even knows that she is a descendant of a life and death ninja."

"Do we tell her?"

"No, she has to find that out by herself..."


	8. Disappearance

"I promise." said Kai and left Sensei Wu.

The next day Sensei Wu didn't hear any news of the police finding Que so he felt very troublesome like everyone else. Today was Cole's turn to teach Mitsu, he took her out on a hike and they returned about five hours later.

"Maybe that was a little too intense for my second day of training." said Mitsu as Cole blushed.

"Oops..."

"Don't worry I was just joking!" said Mitsu as everyone laughed.

"By the way... Today is Mitsu's turn to cook. Am I right!" said Jay as he playfully elbowed Kai.

"Mitsu you don't have to cook, I will cook for you. You've been through a lot today all you need is some rest and hot tea" said Kai standing up.

"No no, I wouldn't let you do something like that for me. I can cook but thank you for your offer Kai." said Mitsu and smiled ta Kai.

"I should protect Mitsu, that's what Sensei told me." thought Kai.

"What would you like toda-" Mitsu was interrupted by a red siren going off. "What's that?"

"That's a red siren if it goes off then Ninjago City needs us." said Nya as Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane and Cole put their hoods on.

"Can I maybe watch?" asked Mitsu.

"No, you're not ready yet, stay here and take care of the ship." said Kai as he jumped of the boat and down the anchor.

The ninja flew their dragons to the city, but everything seemed to be peaceful. They landed on the nearest building and looked around no-one was in danger or needed help.

"What's going on? I thought Ninjago City was in danger." asked Jay, "Nya?"

"But the siren... It went off, it has to be something." answered Nya nervously.

"There is nothing, can't you see it?" said Kai looking around once more.

"I know, b'but the siren never lied before"

"Maybe something's wrong with it. You can fix it later, let's go." said Lloyd and jumped down the building summoning his dragon, flying away. So did everyone else.

It was already night when they finally reached the bounty.

"I'll go fix the siren then." said Nya an ran towards the control panel.

"Where's Mitsu?" asked Kai.

"She's gone." said Sensei Wu looking down.

"But how, she was with all the time, right?" asked Kai looking puzzled.

"At one point I went to meditate on a hill and left her alone on the bounty, when I came back there was no sign of her whatsoever. It is my fault that the Mitsu left us."

"Or maybe she didn't leave us... She was kidnapped. The siren was all a trap so Que could get us out of the way, she than waited until you left to meditate and took care of Mitsu. She can be anywhere now! We should find her."


	9. Scanning and Processing

Kai first of all told Lloyd about the situation. Lloyd then told everyone else, they didn't know where to go or what to do.

"I have an idea!" said Lloyd standing up.

"What is it?" asked everyone else.

"We should get Zayn to scan the area-"

"No! We already did that! Don't you remember? Like two freaking hours ago!" said Jay interrupting Lloyd.

"I know, I know. But we didn't try it on land."

"Does not compute." said Zayn.

"Don't you get it? if she did kidnap Mitsu there have to be some clues lying around."

"What makes you think that?" asked Cole.

"Well I know for certain that a demon can't fly when it is possessing someone, but I know that it can jump."

"Where'd you get all of that information? Really? Even Zayn didn't think of that." said Kai.

"I didn't get a chance to scan Que." said Zayn.

"Well I just saw it in one of my comic books, not like I read them or anything..." said Lloyd blushing.

"Doesn't matter, we have to get down to land to find clues." said Kai and pulled on his mask.

"NINJA GO!" said everyone and ran towards the edge of the boat to jump.

Zayn was about to do the same, but then he saw Lloyd looking worried.

"You seem to be troubled." said Zayn looking down at Lloyd "What's bothering you?"

"I...I'm just very worried about Mitsu" answered Lloyd looking down.

"Don't worry Lloyd... We will find her" said Zayn running towards the edge of the boat "And remember a ninja never quits!" said Zayn before jumping out the boat.

"I know that... But what if we can't find her." thought Lloyd and also jumped out the boat.

Lloyd jumped out and was finally on the ground

"Geez Lloyd, what took you so long?" asked Kai lifting an eyebrow.

"Day-dreaming." said Lloyd simply "Zayn can you scan the area for any foot prints or clues."

"Scanning... Processing... Match found, a piece of cloth that belongs to Mitsu's uniform." said Zayn towards the tree the cloth was hanging on.

"Oh no, she must've ripped it while trying to get away." said Kai looking worried.

"Zayn can You scan again to see if you missed anything." said Lloyd hoping to find more clues.

"Scanning... Processing... Falcon can you fly over there and check something." commanded Zayn.

"To check what?" asked Jay.

"You'll see."

"This is a life form, it appears to have a bullet in it's chest." said Pixal to Zayn.

"What does it appear to have?" asked Cole.

"A bullet" answered Kai as everyone ran to the person.


	10. Knowing the Past

7 years ago at Mitsuki's house (flashback)

Mitsuki's POV

I woke up once again to a nice and clear day, the sun shining birds singing, I put on my favourite white shirt and my favourite black sweatpants. It felt nice...

"Mitsuki, wake up, time for breakfast." said Mitsuki's mom as she opened the door "Oh, you're up already, go down stairs then."

Mom and I went downstairs to see dad sitting there with a newspaper in his hand and a mug of coffee next to him.

"Hey dad!" I said and smiled. He just looked at me and kept on reading the newspaper. "What's on the news?"

"I'm going to be late to work." said dad and left.

"Mom why is dad ignoring me?" I asked.

"Maybe he's just not feeling well." said mom and brought a plate with bacon and eggs. I ate some and went outside to play with my friend Saki.

"I'll be outside!" I shouted to mom and ran away to play with Saki.

After a few hours of playing, Saki came home with eyes full of tears shouting:

"Mrs Shironoko! Something *sob* hha *sob* happened to Mitsuki!"

"SHOW ME!" said mom as she took Saki's hand and ran outside.

The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed with a drop counter attached to my wrist.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I tried to sit up, my head was killing me and everything was a blur.

A few minutes later I saw a man in a white robe come in.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked the man.

"What happened?" I asked scratching my head.

"You're friend Saki told us that you were acting strange and talking to someone."

"I was? But what happened next?"

"Then you just passed out."

"But why?" I said as the door opened as another man in a white robe came in.

The man I was talking to was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh... Excuse me, but do you know where that man went?" I asked.

"What man?"

"The man that I was talking to."

"It was only you when I came in, maybe that you're having hallucinations." said the man smiling and leaving the room.

"No way?! Then who did I just see?" eyes wide open, I was scared. I was terrified of the thought of seeing someone no-one else can see "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"


	11. Aiko

As everyone ran up to the person, they were surprised to see a perfectly healthy girl with brown hair in a braid that goes to the side, wearing a black and purple ninja gi, her eyes emerald green with deep blue highlights bandaging her shoulder.

"My calculations were wrong, the person has a bullet near the chest area, meaning the shoulder." apologized Pixal.

"Uh... Um, do you need any help with that?" asked Coal pointing at the girls shoulder.

"No, um I'm good." said the girl not even looking at Cole.

"But, you're hurt! You didn't even take the bullet out!"

"Whatever." shrugged the girl "Just have to live with it then."

"It could seriously hurt you if you don't take it out now." said Zayn.

"I don't care."

"Besides, maybe you could help us where Que is." said Lloyd.

"Que?!" exclaimed the girl turning and looking at them "That murderous bitch!"

"You know her?" asked Kai.

"Of course I do! I will never forget what she did to my parents and brother!"

"What happened to them?" asked Jay.

"She killed my parents and took my brother away. I'm looking for him. What business do you five have with her?"

"She kidnapped our friend and student Mitsu. We need to find her, please help us!" plead Lloyd.

"Okay, chill out. My name is Aiko, master of darkness"

"Cole master of earth."

"Kai master of FIIIIIIYAAAA!"

"Jay master of light in in." Jay said smiling and elbowing Cole "Light in in! Don't you get it? Light in in and lightning,oh forget it!"

"Zayn master of ice"

"Lloyd the green ninja."

"We have to get you to the ship. Can you stand?" asked Cole stretching out a hand.

Aiko hit Cole's hand away "I can stand up on my own." She stood up gritting her teeth and clutching her wound.

Cole watched her with his lips pressed tightly. He suddenly grabbed Aiko gently and put her over his shoulder carrying her to the ship.

"What the fuck man?! Put me down you son of a-" shouted Aiko banging her fists on Cole's back.

Cole took no notice and continued walking. Eventually Aiko gave up and hung over Cole's shoulder helplessly. Her braid swinging around as Cole hurried towards the ship with others following him. As they entered the ship, Cole put Aiko down on the bed as gently as he could. Aiko grunted and pouted, trying to prove to them that she was perfectly fine.

"Show me your wound." said Cole looking at Aiko's sweaty, tired face with bits of her hair stuck on her forehead.

Aiko ripped her gi and revealing her wound down her collarbone. Everyone flinched at the sight of her wound.

"Uhhh... So will you help or just stand there?" said Aiko quietly her energy draining from her body.

"Right, she will pass out if we won't do something soon. Cole get something that we can use to take the bullet out of the wound, Lloyd go get some bandages, a towel, some water and alcohol."said Sensei Wu.

"Right on it." said Lloyd and left the room.

"What can we use to take the bullet out? We don't have instruments we need." said Cole

"In this situation something like an eyebrow plucker should work." informed Zayn.

Everyone looked up at Jay.

"What? I don't have an eyebrow plucker, that's girly things go ask Nya." said Jay.

"Cut the crap Jay, we all know you pluck your eyebrows." said Kai ruling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever!" grunted Jay and brought an eyebrow plucker from another room.

In that moment Lloyd walked in looking very confused.

"What happened Jay?"

"Don't want to talk about it." said Jay looking very unhappy.


	12. One Two Three

Cole kneeled down near Aiko and wiped the blood from her wound blushing slightly at the sight of her black bra, but quickly concentrated on the wound again. He reached for the bullet with a plucker and Aiko clutched his writher eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

"Hey, don't worry." said Cole with a calm soothing voice "It's fine, it will only hurt for a mere second."

"Okay." reached out Aiko.

"I'll get the bullet on the count of three."

Aiko nodded.

"Okay, one"

Aiko took a deep breath as Cole reached for the bullet.

"two"

She blew her cheeks as Cole got ahold of the bullet.

"three!" said Cole as he swiftly pulled the bullet out.

"Aaaah!" exclaimed Aiko huffing and breathing heavily.

Cole looked proud and told Aiko smoothly:

"Well done, you took that very well and bravely." Cole smiled at her and Aiko smiled back weakly "There's only one more step to go." said Cole taking the bottle of alcohol Lloyd brought.

"Nghaahh" Aiko grunted realising what Cole meant "Just het it over with!"

"Okay then." he said.

Cole's dark chocolate brown eyes concentrated on Aiko's wound, he poured some alcohol carefully on a towel and wiped her wound. Aiko instantly grabbed his other hand pushing it away and swearing:

"Ngaahah! Fucking hell! Haagh. Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Language Miss!" said Sensei Wu strictly.

Aiko ignored and rolled her eyes sitting up so Cole could put bandages around her wound. Her wound hurt as Aiko sat up.

"Shi-" Sensei Wu interrupted Aiko coughing and giving her a death glare "I was just about to say what an amazing ship you have!" corrected Aiko trying to fake a smile.

Cole smirked to himself as he finished tying the bandage.

"Finished! Now get some rest, you definitely need it."

Aiko nodded to Cole releasing his hand "Thank you." she murmured before drifting into a deep sleep.

Cole pulled the bed cover onto Aiko and everyone left the room quietly.

"Here you go Jay, you're eyebrow pluckers." said Cole handing Jay his pluckers.

"Nah." said Jay looking at them in disgust "You can keep these, besides you should pluck your eyebrows."

"Hey!"

The ninja went to the deck to make a plan and evaluate what should they do next.

"We have to highlight the places that Que might have headed to, According to the traces and clues we saw before we found Aiko, These are the places Que can be" said Zayn as he traced the locations on the map with his finger.

"By the way, what are we gonna do about Aiko?" asked Kai.

"We will let her wound heal properly, the rest is up to her to decide"-said Sensei Wu shrugging.

"Hang on, Sensei, did you give Mitsu a training uniform?" asked Zayn.

"Yes I did, why?"

Zayn's face lit up and he smiled in confidence. "Then I might just know where she is!" said Zayn opening his hologram. "I attached a microchip to each of our uniforms to keep track of where you guys are." Zayn showed them a model of their ninja gi and showed the chip itself.

"Dude, that's just creepy!" said Jay crossing his arms.

"Anyways… As I was saying I can keep track of Mitsu. But the thing is the signal is unstable, she is probably moving, we need to catch up quickly or we might lose track"


	13. What?

**The Day Mitsuki Ran Away Mitsuki's house (Flashback)**

"Why did you let her go?! What were you thinking? She is only a child! She can't survive." Shouted Kasumi (Mitsuki's mom)

"Because… She is not even MY daughter!" exclaimed Daichi (Mitsuki's dad) "You shouldn't have ever taken her in!"

"I couldn't leave her behind! When I found her on our doorstep, I felt something… My senses were telling me to take her in and raise her as my own daughter."

"Nonsense! Stop! Just shut it! We had a daughter that we loved…"

"It isn't my fault that she… she…" Kasumi broke down sobbing and tears shimmering on her cheeks.

"She DIED!" shouted Daichi. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, he walked to his wife, crouched and hugged her from behind muttering "I'm sorry… So sorry… I will find her. I promise."

"No… We will find her." said Kasumi wiping her eyes and hugging her husband back.

 **Present Day Destiny's Bounty**

The door to the deck swung open and Aiko walked in holding her shoulder.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" said Cole furrowing his eyebrows.

"I need to pee." said Aiko simply.

"Um… Okay, follow me." Cole answered trying not to look in Aiko's eyes as she stood showing no emotion. Aiko leaned on Cole's shoulder as he led the way to the bathroom "We're here." Said Cole as they entered the bathroom.

"I will manage the rest myself." said Aiko looking at Cole. "That means you can leave."

"Oh… Right" said Cole blushing and leaving the bathroom. Cole heard the door click. He waited outside the bathroom. Cole heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running in the sink, a few seconds later Aiko came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go" said Aiko as she grabbed his shoulder.

Aiko and Cole entered the deck.

"What took you so long?" asked Kai staring at the two as they entered.

"Aiko had to use the bathroom" said Cole helping Aiko to sit on the floor.

"What did you do that took you so long?" asked Kai crossing his arms.

"I peed." Said Aiko blankly "I can go into more details, if you'd like." said Aiko plopping down on the floor.

"Sure… Not" said Kai sarcastically.

"Enough chit-chat!" said Jay "So what do we do about Mitsu?"

"We will find her." said Lloyd determined.


	14. At the Teashop

"Zayn here found a way to track down Mitsu" said Cole smiling.

"Who is... Mitsu?" asked Aiko looking confused.

"Oh, yeah totally forgot to explain who she is. Mitsu is training with us she's about your age... Unfortunately she got kidnapped by some demon named Que"

"What?! She is still training! I've finished my training years ago!"

"She doesn't know that she is the ninja of life and death."

"You mean it's HER?!"

"Yes... Mitsu is the lost daughter of the ninja of life and the ninja of death."

"Wow, I thought that the ninja of life and death was only a myth."

"It's not."

"But how can you track her down?" asked Aiko.

"Zayn put tracking devices in OUR UNIFORMS!" said Jay throwing his arms up in the air.

"Ok... Geez you didn't have to shout." said Aiko as she crossed her arms and turned away from Jay

"IT'S FREAKING CREEPY! I BET YOU WOULDN'T BE PLEASED IF SOMEONE PUT A TRACKING DEVICE IN YOUR UNIFORM!" screamed Jay.

"Of course I wouldn't be pleased, but he did it to keep track of you so no-one gets lost."

"Or do you have a place where you don't want us to know about." said Kai smirking and elbowing Jay playfully.

"No! It's not like that... It's just-"

"Ok enough! There's no time for stupid arguments like this one we should figure out something." interrupted Lloyd trying to get everyone's attention.

"We will need help..." said Sensei Wu stroking his beard.

"No we don't, we've got enough help here already." said Jay looking at Aiko suspiciously.

"..." Aiko gave Jay a death glare.

"We should contact Misako and ask her for help... She will figure out what to do." said Sensei Wu as Zayn closed his map and everyone went to the control panel to get to Sensei's teashop.

"Good afternoon!" said Sensei Wu as he came in to great Misako with everyone else coming after him.

"Good afternoon Sensei." said a girl and bowed.

"Ah, Kacey. What are you doing here?"

"Me well, I've just recently discovered my true potential so I decided to come back and help out with the shop." said Kacey.

"Oh, hi!" said Lloyd surprised.

"Hey." said Cole.

"Good afternoon, Kacey" said Zayn.

"Sup?" said Kai.

"How ya doing? Didn't see you for a while" said Jay forcing a smile.

"Hi Lloyd, hey Cole, good afternoon Zayn, sup Kai, Jay..." said Kacey looking not impressed.

"Hehehe, are you still mad at me because of the llama prank?"

"No shit SHERLOCK!" said Kacey.

"Good afternoon boys, Wu..." said Misako as she stacked a box of tea on the top shelf struggling.

"Let me give you a hand there." said Sensei Wu as he swiftly caught Misako.

Misako giggled "Thanks."

Cole cleared his throat to get Sensei's attention, Sensei immediately pushed Misako away from him.t

"Me and Misako need to talk in private." said Sensei Wu as he and Misako left the boys, Aiko and (Name).

"Anyway, who's that?" asked Kacey pointing at Aiko.

"Oh, don't worry that's-" said Cole.

"Aiko, I'm Aiko."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kacey." said Kacey smiling and shaking Aiko's hand.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Aiko.

"Oh no! Did I do something!" panicked Kacey.

"No, it's just that I have this wound that keeps on bugging me!" said Aiko kneeling down and holding her shoulder.

"Aiko, you should probably go up to the bounty. Get some rest." said Lloyd putting his hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"Uh, do I have to?" said Aiko looking down. Lloyd nodded at Cole as Cole picked Aiko up to carry her back to the ship.

Author's note: The character Kacey fully belongs to Kairocksrainbow, I was asked to add this character to my story, I hope I got everything right about Kacey...


	15. Underground?

**Staff Room**

"What was so important that we had to discuss it in private?" asked Misako

"Well... You know the legend about the two ninja that fell in love and had a daughter?" said Sensei Wu.

"Yes, wait. Are you saying that you found the ninja of life and death?"

"Yes, but unfortunately she didn't make it here with us."

"Is she..."

"Thank god no, she was just kidnapped by... Que..."

"Que?! But how isn't she locked up in OniYoki with all her other friends too?"

"No. She somehow escaped angel guards."

"But why did she kidnap her?"

"Mitsu, her name is Mitsu."

"Mitsu... right. Why did she need her?"

"You do know about the power the ninja of life AND death possesses, right?"

"Not exactly."

"The ninja of death her father he could get someone out of the afterlife world into ours, and the ninja of life Mitsu's mom could revive a person or give their soul a new body and shape."

"What kind of business does Que have with Mitsu?"

"This I don't know but I have a theory that Que might want to get her 'friends' out of OniYoki and revive them, but that's just a theory I don't know for sure..."

"We will find out don't worry about her too much she probably is just fine."

"I know but, what if Que already got all the demons out of OniYoki and started reviving them?"

"Que can't necessarily do that because she is not the one controlling Mitsu's power."

"You're right! And there's no way Que could have gotten her hands on Claus's spell book."

"You don't have to worry about it, we should probably get back."

"We should..."

 **Shop Entrance**

"Kacey, so um... How are stuff?" asked Nya awkwardly.

"Um... I don't know, fine I guess." answered Kacey.

"Enough greetings we should probably make a plan about getting to Mitsu." said Sensei Wu as he and Misako left the staff room.

"Uh... right..." said Nya.

"Zayn could you show us Que's location." said Lloyd pointing at Zayn't monitor.

"Yes." said Zayn as he opened his hologram with a red dot assuming it was Mitsu, and other red dots on the other side of the hologram.

"Ok, I'm assuming these are us and that's Mitsu, right?" said Kai pointing at the dots.

"Yes, but she isn't moving like she was when we first looked at the map. The dot is standing in one place meaning that Que has finally reached her destination."

"Zayn where is she located?"

"She is located on the lower west side of Ninjago."

"By lower west side do you mean she's on the south-west side of Ninjago." asked Jay.

"No, when I said she is located on the lower west side of the Ninjago that means she IS located on the lower west side of Ninjago!"

"Does, that mean she is underground?!" exclaimed everyone.


	16. Drill Thing

"I guess it does..." said Lloyd.

"But how do we get there?" asked Cole.

"We should build some kind of machine to dig tunnels." suggested Jay.

"Do you mean a drill?" asked Kacey.

"No! How is a small drill like that going to-"

"A big drill you idiot!" said Kacey rolling her eyes.

"I guess that should work, but we don't have that much time to build a drill." said Cole.

"There are 9 of us so maybe we can build a drill by tomorrow night." said Zayn.

"TOMORROW NIGHT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" jumped up Jay.

"Tomorrow night, and I'm not insane." said Zayn.

"We should at least try, if anyone's saving Mitsu it's us!"

"Kai is right this is no time to think or procrastinate right now our only goal is to build a drill and save Mitsu!" said Lloyd.

"Count me in!" said a mysterious voice behind them.

"Look it's Aiko!" said Jay pointing at the door.

"Aiko! What are you doing out of bed? You need rest you-" said Cole turning around to face Aiko.

"Cole! Calm down I'm fine." said Aiko.

"No you're not-"

" I am please let me help, I don't want to be a burden to all of you." plead Aiko.

"Ok fine but when were done you're going back to bed."

"Yeah!" said Aiko jumping up and regretting it afterwards. She cursed as everyone giggled.

"Maybe I should get my parents? They will be great help since both of them are inventors." asked Jay.

"Yeah, and Pixal will contact Cyrus more the merrier." said Zayn dragging Jay outside, both of them then created their spinjitzu dragons and flew away.

"Ok then Cole, Kai and I will gather supplies and you five should stay here to-"

"Lloyd I can come with you to gather supplies." said Aiko.

"But your shoulder." said Lloyd pointing.

"It's fine I will just use my other hand for carrying supplies."

"Ok then, But do you know how to summon a dragon."

"Duh." said Aiko. As four of them went outside summoning their spinjitzu dragons and flying away.

 **Ed & Edna's Junkyard**

"I wish our son would visit more often." said Edna sighing.

"Maybe he just has missions, you know ninja stuff-"

"Look! Isn't that him?" pointed Edna.

"Speaking of the devil." said Ed turning around to see Jay landing gracefully in the middle of the Junkyard. "Finally you came to visit your folks-"

"Dad this is no time for hellos, we should get to the teashop to build the drill thing." said Jay gasping for breath afterwards.

"Hold on Jay, what drill? Why? What?" said Ed and Edna confused.

"I'll explain later, we should get going!" said Jay summoning his dragon again.

"Oh ok then let us get our car-" said Ed looking around.

"Just hop on to my dragon no time for car searching!"

Author's note: Sorry for the late upload, wasn't feeling the story, but now I'm back! I will be uploading every two or three days because of school and homework. Thanks to all of you for reading and supporting my story!


	17. Very Familiar

**Cyrus Borg Tower**

Zane saw the roof of the Cyrus Borg Tower and landed swiftly. He then quickly opened the door at the roof and rushed downstairs to get Cyrus to the teashop. When Zayn arrived at Cyrus Borg's office he heard Cyrus Borg's and another voice talking that was extremely familiar. He opened the doors to Cyrus's office and saw someone very familiar, someone VERY VERY familiar.

"Tylor?" asked Zayn.

"Zayn, come in meet my bodyguard Tylor!"

"We already know each other." said Tylor turning around to face Zayn.

"Tylor weren't you supposed to learn airjitzu?"

"I already did, so I decided to come work as a bodyguard."

"Why didn't you at least tell us? We all were really worried, we all thought you were gone."

"You know I can survive on my own, right?"

"I do, but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just going to discuss an 'issue' with Cyrus."

"Go ahead." said Tylor moving out of Zayn's way so he and Cyrus could talk.

"Cyrus, we need your help on building a drill to save the Ninja of Life and Death." said Zayn leaning towards Cyrus's desk.

"What do you mean 'the Ninja of Life and Death' isn't that just a myth?" asked Cyrus.

"Apparently it isn't."

"What exactly happened? And why a drill?"

"It's a long story, I will explain on the way to Sensei Wu's teashop."

"Wait! I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you these are government issues." whispered Cyrus.

"Then what do I tell the Ninja?"

"You can take Tylor with you if you want, he does work for me so I can ask him to help you to save the Ninja of Life and Death."

"I guess it's good enough." said Zayn shrugging.

"Hey Tylor!" called Cyrus.

"Yes sir." answered Tylor turning around.

"I wan't you to go with Zayn and help him with whatever he needs." said Cyrus. Tylor nodded, and then him and Zayn left the office.

"So, how's June?" asked Zayn trying to escape the awkward silence between them.

"Fine." said Tylor walking up the stairs onto the roof.

"Ok then." said Zayn. He then summoned his dragon and reached out a hand to Tylor. Tylor denied his request and jumped up onto the dragon himself.

 **Ninjago City**

"Um, where do we look for the supplies again?" asked Kai scratching the back of his head.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Me and Aiko will look at the back of Chen's Noodle House and you two will go look at the back of an Electronic Store." said Cole.

"Why are you going to look for SUPPLIES at the back of Chen's Noodle House? Seriously I know you're obsessed with food but taking it this far..." said Kai looking very confused.

"Well, you never know what's in your food unless you look at the back of the restaurant you ate it in." said Cole smiling.

"Uh, okay..." said Lloyd taking Kai by the hand and dragging him away from Aiko and Cole.

"Time to go you know where!" said Cole.

"Yeah!" answered Aiko.

Author's note: KRR I hope you're fine with the way I introduced Tylor to the story, because I didn't exactly know how to do it so I just made him work for Cyrus Borg. I really like both of your characters, but can I make their guns like machine guns or another type of guns because I was planning on giving Aiko guns, soz.


End file.
